Wild Thing
by Devilish Kurumi
Summary: AmarantLani. Prequel kind of like Eight Words only better and sexier. Hetfic! Wild thing, I think I love you. [Temporary Hiatus.]
1. I Think I Love You

A/N: Holy shit, did I write this? Oh, fuck, I did! HETFIC AHOY. Wow, that's the first time in a LOOONG time I've been able to say THAT.

I've taken liberties. Ages aren't balanced here. Times, dates, etc. – they're all fucked up. Also, though this is much like _Eight Words_, this is the more accurate depiction of Amarant's past, as I see it. Basically, this is how he and Lani really just ended up around each other. In the game, really, it seems like they just meet when the Queen calls for them, but I like to think they have _more_ than that. If you know what I mean when I say _more_, wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more.

Dedicated to: Everyone. Really, _everyone_. Especially those of you who read my fics at all, or those who are just thinking about getting around to _Wishful Thinking_ or it's sequel.

PS: Any foreign languages you see in here – for example, schön, or liebe – is German. Most of the words have their meanings right beside them, and the others don't really need any explanation. Neumond is what I call the head god of Amarant's people before... this.

* * *

Lani is a _gorgeous_ woman. Salamander talks about her with the rest of the men in the village – the young, single ones, at least – and it's the general consensus that she is sexy, even for someone so much _smaller_ than Eidechsen women. And her skin looks as if she had been set in the sun for so long that she had baked. She's slim and looks Alexandrian, but Neumond does she have all of the finesse of a damned animal when it comes to anything remotely social! She's rude, sarcastic, and often vicious. 

His friends joke that they'd make a perfect couple, if only she was Eidechsen.

"Salamander!" they say, "You're a match! Schön – a _beautiful _young couple!"

He smacks them around a bit and with a few beers they slip onto the news of the world. Not that there ever is much news in the Valley, but they take what they can get.

Eki hobbles into the bar and stands beside the group, and Salamander casts him a look – he's wearing his father's pants and looks like he's in a bit of pain.

"It can't hurt that much," he drawls, leaning back in his chair and grinning, waving a hand, "Let's see, come on."

"Yeah, drop your pants!" one of the bargirls calls and some of the older men laugh. Eki flushes and shakes his head.

"You just wait, Salamander, you're gonna wish you never been born!"

He laughs, loudly. "Ah, I'm no high and mighty son of an Elder. I don't get your fancy leg art, remember?"

"They might as well _brand_ you," Admes crows, "After all, you don't get anything special."

Salamander slams his mug down, eyes narrowing briefly, "Don't forget who you're talkin' to, kid," he growls.

"Hey, hey!" the younger boy holds up his hands, "I didn't mean anything by it!"

"And 'sides," the older continues leaning back, "I get more, just later. _I _have to _train_ for the pain it causes _me_."

"Well, what a great load of shit that is."

The group looks up and sees Lani, leaning against the doorframe. Her axe is on her back and she looks vaguely demonic – Salamander flexes his hand and glances at his claws.

"I mean, _really_." She slinks in, hips swaying in a completely foreign way, "Who can't take a little pain from a _tattoo_?"

"We don't go your silly magic way," the bargirl growls. All the Eidechsen women seem to have it in for Lani – not surprising, since they're so much bulkier and less... exotic looking than the girl. "We spend _weeks_ on ours."

Lani snorts. "Maybe you should get me a _drink_ and let me talk to the big_ger_ folk, girly."

The girl looks absolutely stunned.

"Well?" she snaps, "Goddamn it, woman, I said I wanted a _drink_!"

"Hey," Salamander drawls, "Maybe _you_ should be the one getting _me_ a drink."

He knows as soon as the words leave his mouth he's asking for trouble, but his smirk stays on his face even as Lani stalks forward and his friends step back.

"..._What_ did you say?"

"Woman, maybe you don't hear so well." He sits up, putting a hand on the table and leaning his weight against it, "You should be getting me a drink."

"Now, there are two ways this can end," Lani hisses, "And, well, neither of them end so good for you."

"What, are you and your pretty little self gonna _hurt_ me?" He feigns shock, "That's no way for an Alexandrian girl to act!"

Lani smiles, sugary and saccharine sweet, lifts up a foot, and applies light, direct pressure to Salamander's crotch. He winces, and then glares at her.

"Oh, Red," she coos, "I'm from _Treno_. We've got a whole different set of rules." With one smooth movement she kicks her foot up and catches him in the jaw, knocking him backwards and sending him and the chair toppling to the ground. With a snarl, she slams a boot against his chest, kneeling down and tracing perfect nails along his cheek. "I've castrated men much _larger_ than you. I think you better watch your tongue." She barks over her shoulder, "Where's my _drink_!"

"H-Here," the girl calls and Lani stands, turning and waltzing to the bar. She takes the mug up with both hands – she's so _small!_ – and downs it all quickly.

"It's on _his_ tab," she adds, and sashays out.

The boys crowd around Salamander, who sits up slowly, blinking dazedly.

"You okay!"

"Neumond! She nearly _killed_ you!"

Salamander rubs his cheek and looks at the door. "I think I'm in love."

* * *

"Liebe, _love_ you say!" Eki exclaims, as Admes and Salamander spar in the fields. He straddles the fence and laughs when Admes tries to get a shot in as Salamander turns – the redhead arches his back, dodging the claws, and spins around, locking his own knives with the other's. "How can you love her, when she threatens to castrate you?" 

"Who knows," Salamander responds, kicking out a leg and flipping Admes, bringing him to the ground and pointing their locked claws at his throat. "You need to start watching your follow through."

Cold metal rests against the back of the redhead's neck, and he cranes his head around, raising an eyebrow. Lani stares down at him, smirking, flat of her axe against his back.

"You need to learn to watch your _back_. Never know who might come to reap _two_ corpses from a fight."

"Pretty lady, you best step back," he says, grinning, "Did you come to tell me my dinner's ready?"

"You know, for a man with an axe to his spinal chord, you're a pretty mouthy guy. What do you say, kid?" she asks Admes, who stares up at her in confusion, "Don't you think he's pretty mouthy?"

He smirks, "Really? He never shuts up."

"Remember who's got two pairs of claws to your neck, kid," Salamander growls, though not angrily. "Hey, Eki, where the hell are you? You gonna let them gang up on me like this?"

"Oh, _bruder_, you know you brought this on yourself."

"Now, I think that, if you want me to spare your life, you're going to have to treat me to dinner." Lani puts her foot against his back, "And I mean a real dinner, not some hodunk little bullshit this place likes to pull out in the bar. A real man hunts for his food."

"Salamander isn't a real man!" Eki crows, "He doesn't have his tatt's yet. Don't you know anything?"

"You watch your tongue," Salamander snaps, and stands suddenly, causing Lani to stumble back.

"Oh, is that so?" Lani snickers, "Now I remember, he was talking about feeling _pain_. Don't you know that real men don't feel pain, Red?"

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm not just a hair color."

"Yeah, well, it's better than calling you _Salamander_. Seriously," she leans against her axe, "Who names their kid after a lizard?"

"It's Coral custom," Admes stands, "All of them are named after reptiles. Strongest fighters in the entire village."

"Stop, you're starting to embarrass me," Salamander sighs.

"So, what's your dad's name, then? _Cobra_ or something?"

The redhead crosses his arms, claws glinting. "Gila."

The girl lets out a laugh, rolling her eyes. "God, that's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is you waltzing around with a gigantic axe and clothes that only a nutte would wear, acting like you belong here."

Eki begins to laugh and then clamps his mouth shut; Admes looks at Salamander as if he's gone crazy.

"Kid, if you think this is the clothing of a prostitute, you've never seen a _real_ one before." She swings her hips exaggeratedly, "Besides, I think you're just pissed because your Eidechsen girls look like men themselves. That bargirl, wow."

"That's my _sister_!" Eki exclaims.

"Then you should've defended her damned honor!" Lani snaps in dull annoyance, before continuing, "I'll bet you don't even know the _difference_ between sexes. I wouldn't either," she amends, "Not with _your_ race."

"You little-"

"Now, where's my dinner?" she asks, arms crossed.

"Hunt it yourself. After all, that's what all _men_ do, isn't it?" Salamander smirks, "Or do you _need_ me to do it for you?"

Lani's look changes from amused to aggravated, and she grabs her axe, flipping it over and slamming it against her back in annoyance. "I don't need a kid like _you_ doing _anything_ for me," she snarls, and stalks off over the fields, towards the mountain path.

Salamander laughs loudly, arms crossed.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Eki asks, "You're just getting her even more _angry_!"

"Pah. Who cares? After all," he grins, "She's just a _girl_. Pretty, yeah, strong-willed, sure, but she's still a girl. I'm not scared of _her._"

Admes frowns, and looks at the older Eidechsen boy. "I think you should be."

* * *

He expected pain. There had been days when his father would train him for this moment just by slicing his back slowly with his own claws. 

That had been _nothing_.

Tap, tap, tap, slower and slower and then speeding up – Neumond, he bites his tongue to keep from shouting.

Lani stands beside the tattoo artist and watches him tap the black dye into Salamander's shoulder, slowly tracing out the design intended for him from the day he was born. She hadn't known that when they said no magic, they _meant_ no magic – the tools are fine and designed specifically for their task, but when she had seen them, she realized just what they were.

"You're going to use a stick and a big _mallet_?" she had asked, surprised.

"What, not used to a little pain for your art?" the Eidechsen asked.

He grits his teeth and looks over at the artist – his name is Ond. He's big and burly, and has several hundred tattoos on himself. He once boasted that all the inkjobs done to him allowed him to feel no pain, and Salamander thinks that's probably true.

It will take them a week to finish this tattoo and another to do the other arm. Lani looks contemplatively at the design.

"What's it going to be?" she asks, when Ond is adding more ink.

"A salamander," the artist grunts, annoyed. "Give me more room."

She steps back, and he continues.

Salamander wonders if the tattoo he will get later, after he's completed all his training, will be more painful than this. He hopes not, but since it's going to cover his entire back, he has a feeling that it will.

They should've just branded him.

* * *

The skin will take about three weeks to heal. Meanwhile, Salamander walks around with bloody red shoulders, training just as hard with his father and his friends, and generally being uppity because for the time it takes the tattoo to heal, he can be just as rude as you want to anyone. 

After all, he's a man now.

Lani has been spending an inordinate amount of time with Ond, who is married and has a young six year old son. This raises a few questions from everyone in the village until one day Ond comes out and announces that he'll be giving Lani a tattoo.

The reaction is...

Unfavorable.

Ond is called into council and there's a great uproar, since it's a tradition that only the Eidechsen hold dear, and no stupid, tan-skinned outsider can understand how much it means.

"This is _crazy_!" Eki tells the group when they're at the bar, "My father's in a huge fit because that girl wants to get a tattoo!"

Salamander shrugs and then winces, remembering that it hurts to move his arms, and takes a deep gulp of his ale. "If she wants a tattoo, let her have one."

"But it's _Eidechsen_, not _Alexandrian_!"

"She's going to get it whether it's allowed by the Elders or not," the redhead tells the boy, who looks outraged. "Besides, she's not Alexandrian."

"You can't have a good opinion!" Eki responds, angrily, "You _like_ her too much!"

"Watch your mouth, kid."

"You have no respect for customs," the boy mumbles, arms crossed. He yelps when Salamander grabs his shirt and drags him close.

"Look," he growls, "Would I have gone through the pain of getting these fucking tattoos if I didn't give a shit about the customs? I know more of custom and protocol than _you_ do. If I say the girl should have a tattoo, she should have a fucking tattoo."

"Salamander," Admes soothes, grabbing his friend's arm, "Calm down. He doesn't mean anything by it."

"Of course he doesn't," the redhead hisses, letting go nonetheless. "I don't see what the big deal is. She understands the meaning behind the tattoos."

"How do _you_ know?" Eki asks, "I mean, it's not like you two talk other than for occasional battles of the wit – which, might I add, aren't very impressive."

"If she didn't, Ond wouldn't have even suggested the idea. He didn't just offer it out of the blue."

"But-"

"Salamander Coral is correct."

The group of boys turn to look at Eki's father – a tall, relatively thin Eidechsen with blonde hair like his son, only flecked with gray – who walks in through the door. His beard is long and curls slightly; he looks vaguely foreboding.

"Father?" Eki asks.

"Ond spent a great long while teaching the girl about the art, and she expressed enough interest. We have given him permission to do what he deems proper."

"But!"

A look from his father silences Eki, who looks a bit put off.

"And, Coral. I'd like to speak with you."

Salamander stands, feeling something in his stomach churn. It's bad luck to get pulled aside by any Elder, especially Eki's father. He follows the man out and they walk along the dirt street – the Elder crosses his arms behind his back and looks at the sky.

"Strange, isn't it?" he asks.

"What's strange?" A beat, and then, "Sir."

"A little girl like that raising such a fuss just because of some pigments and needles. I always thought our clan was losing interest in the old ways..." He smiles, and looks a little violent. "It's good to know they're not."

"...I don't understand," Salamander stops, looking at the Elder in confusion, "Why are you talking to me about this?"

"You understand the meaning behind the process of getting tattoos, and yet you also understand the need for that girl to share in our culture. It's interesting to see someone brought up so seeped in ancestry this, history that to have such free opinions." The Elder smirks at Salamander, "Yes, I listen into your conversations once in a while. You're _just_ like your father."

"Please don't start that," he mutters, feeling annoyed. He hates it when people compare him to anyone – even his father.

"But your _father_ isn't who I'm here about." They're out by the fields now, and Salamander can see the workers finishing up their day and getting ready to head back in for dinner. "I'm here about you."

"I thought as much. What did I do, this time?"

"...I've heard, only in passing, that you've..." He waves a hand, "Expressed an interest in the Alexandrian girl."

Salamander groans inwardly and feels a lecture coming on.

"I just want to remind you that while having an open interpretation to culture is not a bad thing... it isn't something to..."

"You're not good at these talks," Salamander sighs, and then adds, "Sir."

"Yet, you understand."

"I do. And..." The redhead lets out a breath he only now realizes he's been holding, "Well, I understand."

"That's good." The Elder nods, "Very good." He starts heading back towards the village.

"...And I'd like to tell you to go to hell."

He stops, and the young man bites his tongue when he turns to look at him in the setting sunlight.

"It's not that I don't _appreciate_ the culture, and all," he quickly says, "It's just I don't see the _point_. Lani's... well, hell. Lani's much more attractive than the women around here."

"Attractiveness should not be the only thing that draws you to someone," the Elder says, stiffly.

"Pah. If the only thing she had for her was her pretty face, I wouldn't give a shit. But..." He shrugs, "She's more like an Eidechsen than the Eidechsen women themselves. She _fights_ and, from the way she talks, she _wins_. I don't want a woman who isn't going to fight me."

"...I see."

"No, you _don't_. She comes into the bar, _demands_ a drink, then kicks me off my chair and threatens to _castrate_ me. What do you think the bargirls do? They cower like silly fools." He crosses his arms, "I don't like women who are _women_."

"Your mother was like that."

"My mother was willing to _fight_ when her territory was being tromped on. I have a feeling Lani would be more than willing to fight if, or if not, anyone was infringing on what she thought was hers."

"There are plenty of women like that in this village. If you didn't spend all of your time in the bar-"

"Do you give your son the same talk? He's the one who I drink with."

The Elder sends him a look that threatens bodily harm and then glides away towards the bar. Salamander snorts. "What a fool." He sighs, and leans against the fence, looking out over the field. Most of the warriors left through these fields five years ago to go take care of some worryingly close troops from a relatively small, vicious kingdom that had seen better days. There were occasional messages from the militia talking about scuffles with the approaching troops; they had always won, so it doesn't worry anyone.

Salamander worries.

"What are you looking at?"

He looks over his shoulder at the approaching woman, shadows rising around her in the fading light.

"The future," he mutters. "Hear you're getting your tattoo."

She makes an annoyed noise, "No. Dirty rat bastards say I can get a tattoo if I abide by the _women_ rules behind it."

He smirks. "Good luck with that."

Tattoo protocol insists that women can only have tattoos if they have a job level in the tribe or are with someone who has such a thing.

"It's bullshit. I'm not like your damned women, I'm like... I don't know, _you_ or something." He raises an eyebrow, and she crosses her arms, leaning against the fence next to him. "Don't get me wrong, you're an asshole, but at least you have _balls_. God, the women around here are _idiots_."

"All the good women are out fighting." She looks at him curiously, so he adds, "There's a rowdy group of people wanting our area. We're just letting them know it's not for sale."

"So all the women here are the _girly_ ones, then?"

"Well, yeah. Same with most of the men. Either too old or too young."

"What about you? Are you here for any particular reason?" She smirks and shakes her head, "Or are you just not man enough?"

"I'm planning on heading out next time the message comes in that they want more people." He rolls his eyes, "I'm not training for nothing."

"What should I do?" she asks, suddenly. He looks at her. "I'm going to get the damned tattoo. I refuse to allow myself to be subjugated to stupid rules like that! Married, pah."

"We don't have marriages," Salamander tells her. "We rarely even have bonding ceremonies anymore."

"Then what's all this bullshit about me having to marry someone who's high and mighty! Those are the words _they_ used."

The redhead shakes his head. "The assholes are abiding by old rules people rarely even _follow_ anymore. They don't really want you to have a tattoo. It's the old way."

"They said if I have a job here..."

"Fuck, you won't get hired by anyone. They don't like you, woman – you aren't Eidechsen. Most of these fools think that you're fine and nice to look at, but you don't have any power here." He looks back out at the field. "Why don't you just go and get one in Treno, or wherever you can?"

"I don't want it for the aesthetics, Red. I want it so I can show that I can handle the pain."

Salamander steps back and turns, looking at Lani contemplatively. She sizes him up, arms crossed and head tilted up; perfectly arrogantly perfect. Like – he has no idea. Like a living, breathing statue of some beautiful warrior goddess. He feels suddenly very silly for thinking such a stupid, ridiculously poetic thought. "You know, you're a crazy woman."

"I get that a lot."

He looks out to the village and sees a few shapes looking at them from a distance – no doubt it's Eki and Admes.

"You're the only one here with red hair. Why's that?"

He turns back to her, shaking his head. "My parents both had red hair. It's just an unusual trait, nothing special."

"Do you want to leave here?"

The question is surprisingly serious and Salamander studies Lani again. She looks at him curiously, as if trying to discern his answer beforehand.

"It's my home."

"I didn't ask you that."

"...I wouldn't leave it because of the others, if that's what you're getting at. I don't find this place very... exciting. I can beat everyone here and tie with my own father. There's only so much I can learn from this place, and I think I've got it all."

"Is that why you're planning on going out next time they call for soldiers?"

"Pretty much. Field experience will give me what I want."

"And what is it that you want, Salamander?"

She calls him by his name. Not Red, not boy, and not even Coral, as most people do when asking deep questions of him.

"...A challenge. I want an opponent I have to sweat to beat."

The woman smiles largely, and then laughs. "I should've known. What a chump."

"Woman, shouldn't you be home makin' me something to eat?"

"What would you want me to make? I don't cook."

He smirks. "I don't need my food cooked. I eat meat raw, if I have to."

"Eugh." She makes a face, "God, I forget this place is barbaric."

He chuckles and then looks up to the sky.

Then, he has an idea.

* * *

In Soviet Russia, Amarant Pimps You. 


	2. So What Am I So Afraid Of?

A/N: Why do fanfic writers always hurt their favorite characters? I mean, seriously. I was asking Lady Y this and she says it's magic, but I think it's more like... a deep psychological issue that we should all confront after this chapter.

Or, you could just laugh and go "who gives a shit" and keep writing angstfic or HC. Whatever – I love me some good angst.

* * *

"So, I was thinking something that would let people know I mean business." 

Ond cranes his neck and looks at the two as they enter his hut, and raises an eyebrow.

"Usually those are on your face. You don't want that."

"Who says!"

"Your face."

"Okay, fine."

"What are you doing here?" Ond asks, standing up to face Salamander and Lani. The woman grins easily.

"I'm here for my tattoo. Or, are you withdrawing from the agreement?"

The artist looks her up and down, crossing his arms. "No, I haven't yet been forced to withdraw completely. But who in the hell gave you a job?"

"Nobody," she drawls, sitting in the chair. "Where's the most pain?"

"Usually on the spine," Ond answers, "But then, if you don't have a job...?"

"She's getting one in my stead."

The old Eidechsen looks at Salamander in surprise. The redhead crosses his arms and nods to Lani, "She wants a tattoo, she gets a tattoo."

"You know the Elders won't go for this."

The younger male rolls his eyes and sits, cross-legged, on the ground. "Since when have I given a shit what Eki's father wants? The others are easy enough to pass. She's with me, I'm saying she gets a tattoo. Now, listen to the woman and do what she says, before she castrates both of us."

"You know, I thought you were your father," Ond grins, "Guess I was wrong. Alright, since we're destroying everything I've ever held dear, what is your occupation?"

"I need an occupation?" Lani asks, confused.

"Shit, woman," Salamander shrugs his shoulders, "What did you do _before_ you came here? Wander?"

"That's an occupation," Ond adds.

"...Uh." She bites her lip. "I exchanged goods for money?"

"Bounty hunter," the older Eidechsen easily interjects, ignoring the woman's shocked look, "Hear stories. I thought as much. Now," Ond looks to Salamander, "Are you sure you're willing to do this?"

"Why are you asking _me_?" he responds, "I'm not the one who wants to do this just because I'm a masochist."

"There's a specific design for warriors of freer nature," Ond tells Lani, deep voice sounding vaguely amused at the two. "Of course, since you're getting this in Coral's stead, we'll have to modify it. It will take around one week. Can you handle that?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions, old man," Lani growls, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Give me a while to prepare. I haven't got my tools set up for this sort of work... And you need to tell the Elders. I can't give tattoos to people without permission."

"Cheap!"

"It's the way it works. Come back once you've finished convincing the Elders, and I will give you what you want so much."

Lani gets up as Salamander does, and they leave the hut together.

"Do you still want to bother, knowing how much trouble this is?" the redhead asks, and the tanned woman rolls her eyes.

"I don't care. I want what I want and I'll have it."

"Have what?"

The two turn to see Eki standing beside his father, looking vaguely annoyed. The Elder looks at the two critically, paying special attention to Salamander – the younger Eidechsen crosses his arms.

"...Lani is receiving a tattoo in my stead," he says.

"Salamander!" Eki exclaims.

"I will not allow this," the Elder states firmly, cutting off his son's shout.

"You will," the redhead answers, "It is my _right_ as a man. You wouldn't hold a Coral from his own rights, would you?"

"You are not your father!" the Elder growls, "I do not need to give you any consent. The way it has been is not to take outsiders into our home and act as if they have our same-"

"Oh, take your culture and shove it!" Lani exclaims.

"Shut up!" Eki shrieks, beyond angry. "Shut her up!" he orders Salamander.

"Oh, I can't do that." He smirks, "Why would I shut her up if she's just doing what I was going to do?" He nods to the Elder, "I _demand_ your consent."

"You cannot be _serious_! Salamander, she's Alexandrian!" Eki looks mortified as he says this.

"Shove it, half-pint. It's my right to choose a woman and I picked her. You'll have to deal with it, since no ancient writings or long-standing traditions state I can't pick an outsider."

"This is ludicrous-"

"What I think is ludicrous, Latham, is that you're disallowing my son his rights."

Salamander's father is not a small man by any means. As a matter of fact, even for an Eidechsen, he's rather large. His hair is deep red, darker than Salamander's and has gray streaks, and his beard is short and decidedly unsuitable for a man of his stature. He has tattoos on his face – intricate swirls twist around his chin and swoop along his cheeks, rising up to his hairline and curving together on his forehead. Lani gulps and the redheaded son smirks.

"Gila, this is – this is _ridiculous._ You cannot possibly support this degradation of our-"

"Take your culture and shove it," Gila snarls, "If my son wishes to have her then Neumond deems I will not let a stupid old man like yourself get in the way."

"Shit," Lani mumbles to Salamander, "I see where you get it."

"And you thought calling him Gila was stupid," the Eidechsen responds lowly.

The Elder looks absolutely livid and the two older males face off. Eki backs up a step, eyes widening. People are stopping to watch the fight, and the bar is slowly emptying because people are coming outside.

"This is stupid," Gila finally says, arms crossing. "There is a battle being fought barely outside of the mountain pass and you've got your head so far up your ass that all you can think of is _culture_ and _protocol_?" He turns to his son, "Tell Ond that you have _my_ blessings. It shouldn't matter what Latham wants."

"My father is-"

"Your father has only been making ties with the outside world _worse_," Gila snaps, shutting Eki up. "Go on," he tells Salamander, "I don't think there's anything else you need here."

Salamander nods an affirmative and starts back to Ond's hut – Lani follows quickly. They enter the hut and the tattoo artist looks up, curiously. "Back so quick? He gave you that much consent?"

"My father sends his consent. He says that Elder Latham's opinions don't matter."

The older, massively tattooed Eidechsen stands and cracks his knuckles. "About time your father decided to get that idiot back in place. Your father would have made a better Elder than Latham, you know."

"He keeps telling me that," Salamander groans, "Now, give Lani her tattoo so we can put this all behind us."

Ond looks down at Lani, who is sitting in the chair again. "Do you understand what it means to have a tattoo in Salamander's stead? Or did he gloss over that information?"

The girl waves a hand, "It means I'm fucking him or something. Whatever."

Something about that makes Salamander's head run rampant with rather interesting ideas. He shakes his head in what he hopes is a vaguely amused manner – not the hot and bothered way like it really is.

"If you're that nonchalant about trading sexual favors for something important like this, I don't know if this is the right decision for Salamander," Ond mutters, looking to the redhead, who sighs.

"Just give her the tattoo, Ond. _I_ know what it means. Isn't that what matters?"

"You only have one time to do this and you're already wasting it." Salamander turns to face his father, who leans against the doorframe of the hut, hulking shoulders slumped and head tilted downwards so that he can fit in the frame. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I wasn't planning on living past twenty, so it makes no difference." The redhead nods to Ond, "You do what she wants, nothing less," and then his father moves out of the hut so his son can leave.

"Twenty? Very specific age," Gila mutters.

"I'd give you dates but that depends on how close they are."

The father and son walk through the deserted village; noontime comes and everyone shuts up for a few hours rest. "So, you've gathered your own brand of information, have you?" the father asks, looking at Salamander in idle contemplation.

"I listen more than I talk and I have people who love to do the same."

"Admes?"

"Used to be him and Eki, but Eki gave out once he realized his father wouldn't approve. Got to give him credit; he's loyal like a dog."

"It wouldn't hurt _you_ to be a bit loyal to _me_, you know," Gila thinks for a moment, "Still. I don't think it will be much longer. One month. Very most."

"We don't have an army here worth using," the redheaded son murmurs, looking out over the houses and the bar. "Admes, you, myself... Eki, I suppose. Ond."

"Lani." Salamander looks to his father, eyebrows raised slightly. "She's not a trophy woman, you understand _that_ at least?" His son nods, so he continues, "She's willing to fight for this place. If she's willing to take our tattoos and one of our own men, she's willing to fight. Her alone is as if we have ten of our strongest women."

"I understand that." Even though he thinks his father might be exaggerating. Even though thinking of Lani fighting against impossible odds makes him feel strangely... protective, maybe? He doesn't know; emotions aren't his forte.

"I know you do. If the militia doesn't return in time... They won't, I don't know why any of us bother. Did you wonder why there hasn't been any word in over a month?"

"I assumed they were too far out of reach."

"They're in the halls of Neumond, practically all of them. If that's far out of reach..."

Salamander stops, and looks up to the sky briefly. The idea that three hundred of the village – almost _half_, and mostly _all_ of the able fighters – are out of commission – are _dead_...

Heavy hands rest on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"...If what's left of them return in time, do we even stand a chance?"

"...The sky's bright today."

_The sky's bright today_ doesn't mean that the weather is nice. When the sky is bright, the clouds are about to come. When the sky is bright, Neumond is at hand.

"The sky is bright today," the son echoes.

* * *

Lani looks to be in some horrible kind of pain. Her face – he wants to say her pretty face – is contorted in agony and her eyes are shut tightly, but she hasn't made a noise yet and Ond hasn't had to tell her to relax in the two days he's been working on it. 

She's doing better than Salamander did and he doesn't know if this makes him feel jealous or...

Her nails are starting to leave marks in the soft cushion under her head so he leans down and takes one hand in his. Her nails dig into his skin but he doesn't say anything – he wonders if she always digs her nails into people when she's feeling something intense. Wonders if he'd ever have half-moon cuts on his shoulders, hips, back. He pushes the thought away easily and decides he really hates women.

"I'm surprised," Ond mutters, tapping, "This pattern is difficult and yet I'm already halfway done. I wish all of them could be so withstanding."

"Shut up," Lani hisses, "And finish the damned thing."

"It's nearly night – I won't be able to see soon."

"Get a _lantern_, then. Fucking _finish_ it."

"You're going to pass out if we don't stop soon," Salamander tells the woman, who glares at him through narrowed eyes that shine with tears.

"I don't _care_."

Ond leans back and sighs, "I _do_. I never work well at night. You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

She practically screams in annoyance, "It fucking hurts _more_ when you _stop_!" she exclaims.

"_Now_ you're bitching about it," Salamander sighs, "Come on, get the hell up. It's near dark and I have things I'd rather do than sit here and watch you go through hell."

"Your sympathy is dully noted. Goddamn it, old man, can't you just finish it!"

"No. And if you keep harassing me, I'm just not going to continue. Now get the hell out, I'm getting a headache."

Salamander has always liked Ond – he's old and pissed off. That tended to endear him to most of the village. Lani looks to be more angry than endeared to the old Eidechsen, but that will eventually pass.

One month.

His stomach twists and he feels sick.

"So, are you cooking me dinner?" Lani asks him, and he glances at her idly as they leave the hut. His stomach feels upset and the mere mention of food makes him want to throw up.

"Cook your own damned dinner. I'm going to the bar."

"Is that all you do? Drown your sorrows and shit? God, what a fuckin' waste."

"Look, with a shithole like this, there's not much more to do." Salamander flexes his claws idly.

"You never take those off, do you?" Lani asks, suddenly veering off the original topic.

"What?" He looks at his claws, and then shrugs. "When I'm sleeping. Sometimes. Maybe."

"Are you _that_ paranoid? I mean, really – it isn't like someone's going to murder you in your _sleep-_"

Hands grab the two and Lani shrieks, hand whipping around and catching their assailant in the mouth.

"Shit," Gila mutters, rubbing his mouth and finding a few bloody scratches, "Damn it, woman..."

"Sorry," she mumbles.

"And you say _I'm_ paranoid," Salamander rolls his eyes, "What is it?"

"...I want you two to come with me," the father speaks lowly.

"Where?" Lani asks, lowering her voice to equal his – Salamander realizes that there's something _wrong_.

"Reconnaissance. Latham is being incredibly stubborn and I'm starting to get annoyed. He refuses to send anyone out to check the pass – he says it's clear."

"Are all of you Corals so untrusting and paranoid?" Lani asks, crossing her arms, then smirking, "It's cute. Lead the way."

"Don't call my father _cute_," Salamander growls, and his father chuckles, turning away.

"Don't sound so jealous," he reminds his son, and then leads the way.

* * *

The three move easily between the trees – Salamander is surprised that Lani can move about making so little noise. Her occasional, furtive glances back at him assure him that she is thinking the same. His father leads them without making a single noise – he knows where he's going and Salamander wonders how often his father plays spy. He wouldn't be surprised if it was every night – his father is really a very protective man. 

"Shh," Gila suddenly stops, holding up a hand. From the sky, it's been about two hours, and they should be about halfway through the pass. The night is clear and far in the distance, Salamander can see burning flames from bonfires.

"Can you smell that?" Lani suddenly whispers.

"I'm surprised _you_ can," Gila responds.

"Smells... bitter. Sour..." Salamander frowns, "Blood?"

"Burning blood. They're cooking something fresh."

"They're close. Who are they?" Lani asks, craning her neck to get a supposedly better look.

"They're danger." Gila turns to Salamander, "How far does that look to you?"

The younger Eidechsen shrugs, looking carefully. "...Two... three weeks walk. Maybe, if they keep a steady pace."

"We don't have any time, then. They're too close."

Salamander's stomach twists and he puts a hand over his mouth, hoping the sour stomach will pass before the fighting begins.

"We'll need to go back," Gila sighs, "We need to tell the Elders. Hopefully they'll have the brains to at least rouse the few good fighters for a last stand..."

"Last stand? Didn't you guys have a bunch more people out there?" Lani asks, confused.

"They're all dead," Salamander rasps, "There's no one in the village who can fight that many."

"What are you _talking_ about? We could totally take them. There's only a few hundred..."

"They've got military training from Alexandria," Gila mutters, "We don't have the power to fight a modernized army like that." He suddenly snarls and punches a tree – it shakes violently. "The _fuckers_ never listened to me! Scheisse!"

"...I guess twenty was aiming too high," Salamander whispers hoarsely, turning. "We might as well go back. Maybe we can at least show we're not insane to the Elders. One last _fuck you_."

They head back up the pass, silent. Salamander is full of anger and he doesn't know why; why should he be angry? Who should he be angry at? He always knew that they were going to have to defend the village even to the death – he always knew this was going to happen...

They reach the village and it's much later; most everyone is asleep and even the bar seems quiet and drowsy. Gila passes Salamander and heads directly across the fields towards the Elder's hut, located off of the actual village.

Lani passes him as well and then stops. "...I'm..."

_Crack_.

"Shut up," Salamander hisses, holding up a hand. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

_Crack_.

"Someone's out there." His hand flexes and he turns, slinking towards the tree line. Lani moves forward as well, following him –

He sees the spy move too late and suddenly he can't breathe. Wheezing suddenly, he looks down – oh _fuck_-

"Red?"

Blood – fuck, he didn't expect this to happen before – he gasps for breath and gags on something wet, grabbing at the arrow shaft in his stomach and stumbling back – _fuck_ –

"Holy _shit_!"

He feels someone heavy against him and leans back, his eyes won't pull away even for a moment, why is he bleeding so badly? It's not like he isn't –

Isn't –

"Salamander."

He can feel his father's hands on his shoulders, but for the life of him he can't see why there's so much _blood_ –

He can't breathe.

"G...Gh..."

"_Shit_!"

Lani –

"It's got a poison spell on it. _Shit_, you don't have healers here?"

He collapses – he can't breathe, why can't he – poisoned?

"Salamander! Get up, for Neumond's sake get _up-_"

It _hurts_ everything, absolutely everything hurts – something's wrong, he knew it was bad to be shot but – what about the spy, did anyone get him –

"Red, come on, get up, we can't _carry_ you!"

He can see blood – oh, fuck, _fuck_, he was going to do something first, before this – before –

"Get _up_, you fucking _fool_!"

More hands and he _has_ to stand up, he _has_ to – his feet are moving but every step feels like fire and something's definitely – his hands are shaking, everything's shaking –

"He's going to die if you don't have a healer."

_Die_?

He's going to pass out – they're stumbling on dirt, must be heaven –

Something on his knees, he falls forward.

"What's going on?"

Why is he in _this_ hut? He can feel the bed shaking, someone should stop that –

"What happened!"

"You need to get your father."

"G...g-gah... C-C..."

"Shh."

Must be heaven, must be an angel.

Death toll three hundred and one –

"What in the hell-"

"_Help him_."

Shut up, shut up, don't sound so fucking _scared_!

"Gila, I can't just-"

"You _have to_!"

Hands – stop the fucking bed from shaking he can hardly fucking breathe as it is –

"He's convulsing. He's going to pass out soon, you need to heal him or do _something_, or else he's as good as _dead_!"

"Salamander..."

He can't see –

"Move, I don't know if I can do this-"

_Rip_ – he hears himself screaming and he wishes he could smack himself. That's _not the way a Coral should act_ – he's never actually been _shot_ before – he can see glowing light but there's all this _dark_ –

Something soft – something warm pushes against his stomach – he gags on blood and coughs it up , turning his head. Soft muttering – a spell? Admes had always joked – never...

He hears the sound of rushing water and thinks, briefly, maybe this is what the ocean sounds like.

* * *

Hosnap, this is doing wonders for my jerry-curl. 


	3. I'm Afraid I'm Just Not Sure

A/N: Nothing to say, really. I love Lani.

Dedicated to all y'all.  
(Edited because I accidentally called Salamander "Amarant." WHOOPS.)

* * *

"Red, get up." 

His heart is beating loudly in his chest. In his skull. His whole body aches – what in the hell...

"Damn it, Red, wake the fuck up!"

A groan rumbles from his throat and he opens an eye, looking at the blurry, bleary surroundings. He thinks he sees Lani.

"Water," he rasps.

"You're _so _lucky you're injured or else I'd make you get it yourself," she mutters, but looks content to pour him water for tea that's cooled down over night. He takes the mug from her with both hands – he's so _tired_ – and downs it shakily, wincing.

"What the fuck...?"

"What do you remember?" she asks and he sighs, putting the mug somewhere to the side and covering his face with his hands.

"...Fuck. A fucking _archer_ took me down?" He tries to laugh but it catches in his throat, "How fucking stupid."

"Stop swearing, jeez," Lani mutters, and then smirks, "Yeah, you got taken _down_. Boy, that poison did a number on you. Are you okay?"

"That fucker's head better be on a _pike_."

Lani blinks, and sits back, before shaking her head. "Is that a weird Eidechsen kink or something? Your father just stuck the whole body down on the mountain pass as a warning."

Salamander shouldn't feel anything special because it was his father but he feels happy all the same. It reminds him how his father sounded – "Help him" – and that makes him feel stupid. He shouldn't have been worried, this is how their lives have been and how they will end.

"Your father wanted to make sure you were okay but he's... he's appealing to those idiots you all chose to be leaders."

"Appealing for _what_? There's nothing to do except fight and hope not all their archers have poisoned arrows."

Lani crosses her arms and stands, starting to pace. "He said that there might be a way out of here? I don't know, some secret passage you can pop open through the mountain or something?"

"There's nothing like that. We're pretty much isolated."

"What a load of shit – who's bright idea was it to live in a place with only one exit?"

Salamander sits up and stretches, looking at his torso – thick bandages are wrapped around his stomach, blood just starting to seep into visibility. "We didn't... It was so that when there was a problem like this..." He waves a hand, "We'd be able to fend off the entire area. But we were supposed to have more..."

"Fighters?"

"Whatever you want to call them." Salamander sighs, and then gets up, feeling dizzy but refusing to sit back down, even when Lani starts to tell him to do so. "Have you been to Ond, yet?"

"It's barely noon. I figured you were more important..."

"That's sweet," the Eidechsen drawls, "Really. Now, go back to your excruciatingly painful ordeal and leave me to my own."

Lani rolls her eyes, and then heads out. However, she stops at the hut's door and looks back at the redhead, biting her lip in this really irresistible, undeniably _hot_ way – "Just don't go do something stupid again."

She leaves. He hopes her sentiment is because she actually gives a shit – but he knows, all the same, that she's only thinking about herself. That's how _he_ should be. If only he weren't so fucking _stupid_. If only women weren't so damned _beguiling_. His head aches and he sits back down.

If only he had more than a month to live.

* * *

Lani's laying on her stomach, relatively complacent, as Ond takes his tools and taps the design out into her skin. Salamander sighs and leans against the doorframe, watching her take slow breaths and listening to that soft tapping. Ond knows exactly what's happening just beyond the mountain pass – Gila and him are allies in all sorts of projects and he's probably the first person to know of his father's feelings on anything. Right now, he's making a loopy, swirling design across the lower back of some outlander girl that Salamander's taken a liking to. The redhead wonders how Ond feels about that. 

He probably doesn't care.

"You shouldn't be up," Ond drawls from his work, "Admes' father isn't a very good healer."

"I'm fine," Salamander snorts, refusing to show that his wound actually does hurt quite a bit. "How long is it going to take?"

"Maybe another day. She's being very well behaved – I'm surprised."

Lani makes a noise but is otherwise quiet. The design is bloody andSalamander knows that it will heal only just before the army from the south comes. Maybe not even then. Maybe she'll die with it still bloody-

"You're thinking finstere gedanken – _very_ dark thoughts, I can see it."

Salamander turns his head to see his father standing beside Admes, eyes going over him in something that should seem foolish but instead seems paternal.

"Not a time to be thinking about roses."

"Are you alright?" Admes asks his friend, who frowns. He doesn't lie to Admes – he never has and never will.

"...No," he mutters. "Not very."

"How are you doing?" Gila asks Lani, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Mmh," she mumbles, and Ond stops for a moment.

"You know better than to talk to her," he snaps idly, not terribly annoyed, and then continues.

"What do the Elders have to say?" Salamander asks.

Admes looks away and Gila makes an incredibly scary sound. "They don't believe me."

"What!" Lani suddenly exclaims, and Ond swears, telling her to stay still.

"They don't _want_ to," Admes mutters, finding the sky suddenly interesting, "They just... don't."

"They can't deny what's in front of their faces," Salamander mutters, but he knows that if they really want to – if they really want nothing more than to live an isolated, oblivious life, they'll pretend the world itself wasn't dying.

"Then what are you going to have us do?" Ond suddenly asks Gila, not even hesitating in his work, "Knowing you, you'll start a riot."

"I was thinking of dragging them down tonight to see for themselves but they refuse to follow me, and it'd be treason to physically hurt one of them." Gila says this as if it's a shame.

Admes sighs. "I almost wish I was like them. Anything to not have to face _this_."

"Thank god you've got sense," Ond mutters, "Living like that is just setting yourself up for failure later."

"...What about-"

Ond cuts Lani off with a quick "Hold still."

"Stop for a fucking second," she snaps, and he does, smirking. She makes an annoyed noise, and twists her neck slightly to look at them. Salamander licks his lips and then immediately shakes his head. "What about that kid – uh, whatever his name was. The one who's that old guy's son."

"Eki?" Admes asks, raising an eyebrow, "What about him?"

"Well, _he_ isn't an elder. Hurting _him_ wouldn't be treason, now would it?" She smirks, "Not if it's just a few friends playing rough."

Gila looks at the woman for a long time and then smiles. "Interesting." He looks to Salamander, "Maybe you _aren't_ wasting this on something temporary."

Salamander swears he's going to strangle his father.

* * *

The one thing about Eki that both Admes and Salamander respect is that once you win his loyalty, it's impossibly hard to lose it. 

Salamander seems to be the first person to have lost Eki's loyalty.

"I have nothing to say to you," the Elder's son mutters and looks at his drink.

Salamander rolls his eyes and Admes frowns – they had sat down intending to talk, not to be ignored.

"I don't care," Salamander growls, "You don't have to say a damned thing, far as I'm concerned. Do you know what our fathers were talking about today?"

There is, of course, no answer, so Salamander continues.

"They were talking about the army down at the base of the goddamned mountain. There's an _army_, Eki, coming _here_. I've seen it with my own eyes. Hundreds of soldiers with Alexandrian-style training all marching straight towards us."

"You're lying," Eki mumbles.

"Oh, you think I'm lying? Who shot me with an arrow, then?" Salamander stands and lifts his shirt up, showing the slightly bloody bandages wrapped around his stomach. Eki stares at them uncomprehendingly. "Who do you think did this? _The wind_?"

"I..."

"Do you believe us yet?" Admes asks.

"...Father said-"

"_Fuck_ your father, you idiot!" Salamander exclaims, causing some of the other patrons of the bar to look at him in confusion, "He doesn't fucking _want_ to believe it! I can _show _you, I can show _everyone here_."

"...I... What am I supposed to do about it?" Eki finally asks, looking at them both evenly, "What do you expect _me_ to do for _you_?"

"Tell him. Make him _believe_ you. If the Elders don't believe it, no one else _will_. And then we'll be sitting on our asses instead of _training_. Do you want to _die_?"

"Are you insane?" Eki stands suddenly, eyes narrowing, "We have three hundred warriors out right now hunting down the very army you're so afraid of. We won't be-"

Salamander begins to laugh, and Admes stares at him as if he's gone crazy.

"Three hundred warriors!" he exclaims, going into mild hysterics, "We don't even have a _fucking_ messenger to tell us that those three hundred warriors are _dead_!"

The entire bar goes silent.

"We don't have _anyone_ outside Die Stadt! We're _alone_!"

"Salamander," Admes mutters, standing and grabbing his arm, "Stop."

"_Why_? Why stop _now_ if we don't even have a goddamn month to live?"

He thinks he might be going crazy. He wants to bite his tongue and stop talking before it gets out of control but no one here knows, no one here understands that in a month they won't even be on Gaia – they'll be so far away that..."

_Shit_, Salamander thinks, _I said that aloud_.

"Stop it!" Admes growls, "Come on." He drags his friend out of the bar and then shoves him into the wall, eyes narrowing. "Are you _insane_? You're going to start a _riot_."

"I'm fucking scared," he mumbles.

"...What?"

Admes looks at him in the half-light and Salamander feels incredibly stupid but he's never lied to Admes before and fuck it if he's going to start now.

"I'm _scared_, Admes." He touches his stomach, "What if they have _more_ than a few hundred? What if they kill us at all? What if they _don't_? I don't want to die."

"Death isn't anything to be afraid of," Admes sighs, looking at the ground, "If you go in thinking you're going to die, _of course_ you are. You remember our lessons."

"I have trouble remembering _anything_ these days," Salamander sighs, "I'm forgetting how I'm supposed to act in this kind of situation."

"Well, you aren't supposed to go around inciting riots, that's for sure."

"Neumond, I'm turning into an idiot."

"No, you're not," Admes consoles, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders, "The only people who are idiots in this village are the Elders." The younger Eidechsen pulls away, suddenly, and smirks, "Though, you might be getting soft."

"What?" Salamander asks, snapping back to attention.

"With all the doe eyes you've been making at that damned Alexandrian, I'd think you were love-struck." He bats his eyes, "Doting on Princess Lani all the time, after all – somebody's _bound_ to notice. With you're luck," Admes laughs, "It'll be Lani herself."

"Oh, shut up," Salamander grumbles, "I'm not doting on anyone and Lani is _hardly_ a princess."

"Have you taken all your rights, with her getting a tattoo in your stead, bruder?" Admes asks, starting away towards Ond's hut.

"She doesn't even understand what it means," Salamander responds, crossing his arms and following his friend, "I don't think that I should even consider-"

"Oh, see? There you go, thinking with your _brain_ again," Admes crows, grinning, "There are much more interesting ways to think and a lot of them involve Lani's eventual de-clothing."

"I think you better shut up," Salamander growls, "You forget who you're talking to."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the Eidechsen apologizes, blinking innocently, "I thought I was talking to Lani's _manservant_. What, did I step into your territory?"

"I'm going to strangle you and leave your body as a warning to others," the redhead warns. Admes laughs and moves merrily on ahead, feeling that the situation has been diverted.

Salamander is still on the verge of probably his first and last breakdown. His friend's joking and advice only eases it a little but he still feels nearly terrified of the thought of dying, no matter what they used to learn about Neumond's halls and warrior goddesses and such. He barely remembers any of it, he barely can comprehend that all of that could possibly be true.

They reach Ond's hut by sundown and Lani is coming out with Gila, who's chuckling lowly to something the woman is waving her hands about. Admes nudges Salamander who shoves him lightly, catching the attention of Gila and, therefore, Lani.

"Well?" Gila asks.

Salamander doesn't know what to say. It wasn't a success but it wasn't quite the failure they had thought it would be – they had definitely pressed the seriousness and truthfulness of their situation...

"We'll find out soon enough," Admes says, effectively rescuing Salamander.

"Good," Lani drawls, crossing her arms and looking at Salamander – unconsciously mimicking his posture. "You and I are going to go for a walk down the mountain," she tells him, so matter-of-factly and sure of his compliance that he has to form some sort of retort – he isn't going _soft_ –

She's already walking away and he sighs, sending Admes an annoyed look as he follows. In a few steps he's side-by-side with Lani and they head through the fields.

"That old bastard says it'll take one more day for my tat' to be done," Lani says, hips swinging a little less because it probably hurts to move the bloody area.

"Good." What else can he say? It will be impossible to really see the design until the blood stops and is washed away, but by the time that happens they'll already be in great Neumond's halls...

"Finstere gedanken," she suddenly says and he looks at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Finstere gedanken. Your father said it this afternoon when he came in. Dark thoughts, or something."

"Yeah," Salamander sighs, "No roses."

"When I came here, I didn't expect to _die_ here," Lani mumbles suddenly and Salamander looks at her, eyebrows narrowing slightly.

"...Why'd you come here at all?"

Lani doesn't stop walking, not once – she looks up at the sky and sighs, shrugging. "I had to leave Treno for a while until things settled down. I just never got around to going home. It's hard, you know," she says, looking at him out of the corner of her eye and waiting for his reaction, "It's hard being a bounty huntress by yourself. No one takes me seriously."

"Until they realize that axe isn't just for show, hm?"

"That, or until their head is dislodged from their shoulders. But then they can't apologize. It's a horrible thing." She sighs again, more melodramatically than before, and Salamander wonders if that's just a thing that women do – sighing a lot, that is.

"I can imagine."

They walk in silence and Salamander starts to think finstere gedanken again, until the silence is broken by a question he had been expecting and dreading for a long time. "Red, what does it mean, exactly – me getting a tattoo in your stead?"

"...I wish you didn't ask that," he mutters, sighing. "It's... to a degree, like a bonding ceremony. Except, it's generally a warrior thing. You don't see Elders taking tattoos..."

"So I'm, in a sense, bonded to you now?" She doesn't sound put off by the idea – mainly just intrigued by the entire process.

"I guess. But I'm not holding it to that extent-"

"Why in the hell not?" Lani asks, looking vaguely annoyed, "I'm not a good catch?"

"What?" Salamander stares at her, stopping. They're just at the treeline and he doesn't know if they should continue, but he doesn't understand – "Do you honestly want to be bonded to _me_? And besides, it's more like a favor for a friend." He thinks for a brief moment and then adds as an afterthought, "And a general _fuck you_ to Eki's father."

"So, that means I don't have to sleep with you or anything, then."

"Were you expecting to?" he asks, mentally kicking himself for once again thinking with his head.

"No, not really," she responds, leaning against a tree. "You'd have to be crazy to try and get me to sleep with you, Red. That's a general warning I'm telling you right now, so you don't get any ideas later."

"What _later_?" he asks, "We barely have a month left before we all _die_."

"God, you're depressing. We aren't going to die," she says, leaning against a tree, "It's impossible for me to die, anyways. I'm too gorgeous."

"Yeah, if you're lucky, you might just be kept alive as their _harem slave_," he growls, and something in that sentence – the truthfulness, he supposes – makes him want to get Lani out of the village _now_.

"You mean _they_ might be kept alive as _my_ harem slaves," she responds easily, grinning, "God knows I could use a few more of them."

He wonders if she's being truthful – a woman like Lani probably _would_ have dozens of men waiting around on her, if she wanted it. For some reason, he doesn't think she would.

"We're gonna go hang out in Alexandria after all this. You, me, and maybe that cute Admes kid." She laughs, "What a great time that will be."

"Alexandria's not one of the prime tourist destinations for the Eidechsen," Salamander drawls, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe Treno, then. I don't know – you guys might like Treno. It's loud, and violent, and there are plenty of thieves to beat up if you're stressed." Suddenly she looks sad – as if she just remembered something and didn't know how to use it. "You know, I've lived in this place for two years and I don't even know the names of half the people here, or even the name of the town itself?" She looks at him, and he wonders if she finds this revelation disturbing.

"...Die Stadt."

"What?" she asks, suddenly, eyes locking on his in confusion.

"...The village. It's Die Stadt." He chuckles, "I don't know if anyone under thirty knows that name anymore – we don't refer to it by it's name – never need to. We all know what we're talking about. Even you know what you're talking about." He looks to her for an explanation. Why in the name of Neumond does she need to know the name?

"When I go back home, I'm going to have to explain why I've been gone two years," she tells him, "I can't just say, 'I was in a village full of lizard-people' and sound sane. I didn't even know you all _existed_, after all. I don't think anyone does."

Salamander smirks. "That's generally the purpose of living in the mountains, with only one well-hidden, twisting passage leading to and from it. We're not exactly people-friendly, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I did. The first time I came here no one would _talk_ to me. I think you were around – weren't you?"

Salamander was, and he remembers very well how Lani came up the pass, looked around, and promptly found the bar. He had been sitting with Admes at the corner table – the table that had been moved to the center of the bar during a brief remodel – and she had waltzed in, calm as could be, and asked for a drink. Everyone had been absolutely silent and it wasn't until Lani had laid down a dozen gil that she had gotten anything at all.

"I remember. You were a fool then, and you still are." Lani gives him a look and he shrugs, "Not that I blame you. Icy reception, geographic isolation – perfect start for a secluded little life in the mountains."

"I didn't want a _life_," she mumbles, looking uneasy, "Just a vacation."

He grins, now – he's finally catching onto the woman's feelings. "Then why'd you stay? You couldn't possibly had liked the _atmosphere_."

"I got lazy. Besides, I worked hard to make that goddamned shack livable, and I _still_ don't know anything about you all. Two years and no historical background, no nothing – not even names. I don't even know the name of the guy who sold me that damned thing." She jabs a finger towards what basically is a storage shed on the edge of the fields, close to the town but not intertwined, like a separate country all it's own. Instead of stone and mortar like the rest of the town, it's wood and nails, and Salamander remembers kicking a hole into it once when he was fifteen because –

"You're a deep thinker, aren't you?" Lani cuts into his thoughts and he looks at her, blinking.

"Did you fix the hole in the back wall?" he asks.

She nods, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah. How'd you know there was a hole? I didn't think anyone other than the guy who owned it went in there."

"I made it," he grumbles, "Back when my father told me about my mother." He waves a hand, "I would have fixed it if I had known someone was going to live in there."

"I remember your mother." It's a short, simple line and Salamander sighs, looking down at her. "She wasn't like these women here," she says, smirking in what he decides is a fond way, "She was _pretty_." She bites her lip – again, gorgeous, "I'm-"

"You say it and I'll murder you right here," he growls, "I've had enough sentiments from people. I don't need any more 'I'm sorry' or 'what a shame' – I don't need any more of that."

Lani nods, "I know." She does a few quick estimates and then starts towards her shed – after a moment she stops and turns, putting her hands on her hips. "Well? Aren't you going to escort me back to my home? I don't want to get _shot_ like _you_."

Despite the seriousness of that statement, Salamander smirks and in a few steps is beside her. She starts to walk again. "God, you'd think you could at least be a gentleman."

"I didn't think you needed a _man_ walking you home," he chuckles, crossing his arms.

She glares at him sideways, and then shrugs. "I don't," she responds, "But sometimes it's nice pretending that I do." Suddenly she looks at him fully, "You know, I can see it now – you're going to have some really _weird_ relationships."

"Oh, really?" Salamander rolls his eyes, "I'm friends with someone like _you_; that should be a tip-off."

Lani laughs, "I'm the tip of the iceberg, Red."

* * *

Little does he know, right? 


	4. Of A Love There Is No Cure For

A/N: OOOH I love my mind sometimes. You'll be amazed what the next chapter holds and why this chapter is so short. If you want a hint, think about what a short chapter in _Deepest Blue_ meant.

Dedicated to: THIS IS NOT FOR YOU.

* * *

Salamander wakes up to drums. 

Within seconds he is up and moving across the half-dark hut, hearing his father stirring as well. "What is it?" he grumbles.

"Someone's drumming," Salamander mutters, and his father is soon pacing right beside him to the door.

They head out and see several Elders standing in the fields, facing the mountain pass – Eki's father is among them. Ten of the younger boys – all under fifteen – are drumming steadily and Salamander realizes it just as Gila mutters, "Training?"

"What the hell is going on!" Lani comes up to them, looking annoyed at being woken up at what looks to be five in the morning – she has slight bags under her eyes but still –

"Training," Gila tells her, "The Elders are rousing the village for training."

Eidechsen are leaving their huts. Some are confused, sleepy, annoyed – those are the ones that have no idea what those drums mean. The ones who _do_ are nearly marching, steady and unafraid even though most of them are over thirty and some are barely even nineteen. Salamander wishes they'd look a little less grim. Wishes he could look a little _more_ grim.

"So, they listened, did they?" The three look with mild apprehension at Ond, who walks up to them with his son holding onto his hand.

"Apparently," Gila responds, "What are you doing with Etiess?"

"Putting him back to bed. He wanted to know what was going on." Ond looks at his son, "Go back to sleep, alright? And you can sleep in today, no lessons."

"Really?"

Something about Ond looks incredibly strange to Salamander and he feels something hurt, deep down, for the six year old kid.

The old Eidechsen nods, smiling faintly, sadly. "Yes, no lessons."

The little boy grins wide and then heads back to the hut. Ond sighs deeply and looks at Gila. "Let's go see what they want of us."

"You wait for Admes and his father, would you?" Gila asks Salamander, who nods, and the two older Eidechsen head towards the fields.

"I don't get it – what's going on?" Lani asks.

"I told my father what was going on." The two turn again to see Eki and Admes walking up to them. Eki continues, "He went down a few hours ago and came back to get the drummers up. I guess he saw it."

Admes looks out to the field, "Should we go out there? My father's already out."

"You can kiss my ass," Lani drawls, "I'm going back to bed." She moves off back to her home and the three watch her go with raised eyebrows.

"...Maybe it's not so bad you chose her," Eki says, tilting his head slightly.

"Stop ogling Salamander's woman!" Admes exclaims, grinning.

"Yeah," Salamander adds without thinking, and then blinks.

"What was I saying?" Admes asks him innocently, before pointing to the fields, "We started this, we might as well train for what's coming."

Salamander nods, sighing, and follows the two out to the fields.

* * *

He didn't train with the others. From the very start, an Elder had pulled him and Admes aside, and they had been given two groups of young kids – just over sixteen – and said that they were going to train them. 

The responsibility knocked all fun out of the two, and Salamander realizes just how under prepared their entire village is as the kids fumble with their weapons and accidentally hurt each other – and not in combat, just by standing side by side and doing basic exercises.

By noon, Salamander's ready for a break.

"Hey, Red."

He waves a hand at Lani and quickly disposes of the young Eidechsen, growling, "Work on your damned foresight." The kid scampers off quickly and he turns, crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

"To help," she drawls, and firmly plants her axe into the ground. He looks at her for a minute and then looks at the kids who are suddenly all looking at him – hell, even Admes is looking. "Well?"

"...Do you see any women training out here?" he mutters to her, leaning in. Lani rolls her eyes and then crosses her arms, sauntering up to one kid who looks particularly skeptical.

"Hey, kid." She grins, "Do you think I'm scary?"

The kid looks at one of his friends, who gives him a look that means, "Well, go on," and then sighs.

"...Not really."

"Alright. Be a dear and throw a punch at me."

"...Punch you?" The boy suddenly looks unsure and Salamander smirks, crossing his arms.

"You heard her," he tells the kid, who nods slowly and then swings.

Salamander doesn't really see what happens but suddenly Lani had her boot against the back of the kid's neck and his arm pulled viciously behind him. Admes laughs as the boys look at each other in confusion and dawning fear.

"Do you think I'm scary?" she asks him again, and gets a quick nod. She stands, crosses her arms, and looks at the group of teenagers, smirking. "Now, then, Red, what were you saying about there being no women training?"

"I wasn't saying anything," he responds, holding up his hands. "Admes, let's split these fools up so Lani can haul some weight around here."

"Alright," Admes smirks, and looks at the group of boys. "Who here wants to get their ass kicked by a gorgeous Alexandrian woman?"

Lani laughs when half of them raise their hands.

* * *

By the end of the week (_two weeks to go_) Lani has placed herself as one of the best sparring partners in the entire village. Instead of only training the young Eidechsen, she's been sparring with the older, more seasoned warriors and has even had a one on one with Gila. Salamander only knows so much about the outcome of that and as he heads to Ond's hut he thinks about it. Ond had stopped training about midway through the week, insisting that he was old and if he was going to live he was going to live. 

Besides, he still needs to finish Lani's tattoo.

When Salamander gets to Ond's hut, he knows something's wrong. Ond is tapping away and Lani is laying complacently, but something just seems... strange.

"What is it?" he asks immediately, and Ond looks up at him, eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asks.

"Something's wrong." Lani's looking at him too and he realizes something's wrong with _her_.

Ond notices Salamander staring at Lani and nods, "Figured as much," before starting his work. "This will be done by the end of the day. It might heal before the battle – it might not."

"Thank god," she mumbles. Salamander paces back and forth for a bit, frowning, before stepping outside. What the hell was that? Something's wrong with Lani and he doesn't know what – did his father say something to set her on edge or is she finally realizing that she's not going to see her family or friends again? Does she even _have_ family or friends?

His chest suddenly hurts again, like it did when he saw Ond and his son interacting. He wonders what the hell is wrong but he can't pin it down. So he goes to the bar, which will be full of young kids that he just spent hours with, and where Admes will be. He suddenly feels like he _needs_ to see Admes. Admes understands everything at it's basics – he can deduce what's wrong and make Salamander able to handle the future.

Admes is in the back, sitting at the table they've always sat at – the one that was moved to the center during a remodel only to be carried right back to the corner by Admes, Eki, and himself – and suddenly Salamander feels sick. What the hell is wrong with him?

Admes asks him that very question. "What's wrong?" he asks, making a motion to stand only to settle back down as Salamander sits.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." He puts a hand to his chest, "It feels so..."

"...I know." Admes sighs and nods, "I know. Salamander, you've never been any good with emotions."

"Don't need to tell me that," he responds.

"Sometimes I wonder. It's alright, bruder." Admes reaches over and puts a hand on Salamander's shoulder, "It's going to be fine."

Salamander doesn't _feel_ like he's going to be fine. "Something's wrong with Lani," he mutters, and Admes raises an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" he asks, and Salamander doesn't know how to answer.

"...I don't know. Not really. I think it's... I don't _know_. I just saw her and _knew_..." He's making no sense but he knows Admes will decipher it before too long.

"I think that you're projecting your feelings onto her," Admes responds.

Salamander sits back and thinks of that for a moment. He knows enough about his own mind to remember times when he projected his emotions onto other people – he did it a few times to Admes and so they got into lots of trouble. He did it to his mother and pretended she felt fine even if she felt _sick_...

"Don't think too hard. Remember what I said," Admes taps his forehead, "Stop thinking with your head so much. You barely got two weeks until we have to go to battle; maybe you should think about tying up loose ends?"

"I thought you said we weren't gonna die?" the redhead asks, but he understands nonetheless.

"I know what I said but it doesn't matter. You know what we were taught – know that you'll live but act like you'll die. I think you of all people should take that to heart."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Salamander asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You've been acting as if you'll live, when you know you're gonna die. That's no way to behave, and you _know_ it. That goes against everything we've been taught."

"I kind of didn't pay _attention_ during most of our lessons, you know that." Admes rolls his eyes and Salamander feels slightly better, but it still... "I'm not sure something isn't wrong with Lani."

"Look, you beaten down lizard," Admes grins, "If you think something's wrong, you might as well go ask. What's she gonna do? Best case scenario, you figure out there _isn't_ anything wrong – worst case she castrates you for invading her private life." He looks thoughtfully at the ceiling and then adds, "Or she could start crying."

"I doubt Lani's the type of person to start crying."

"I used to think you wouldn't be the type of person to have a panic attack over a battle."

It's a low blow but he's living as if he's about to die, and Salamander really can't hold it against him. No matter how much it might hurt his ego. "I'm not panicking over it. I just..." He puts a hand to his heart, "I have this bad _feeling_ about it – you know I'm no good with emotions, I don't know how to put it out of my mind. I feel like I know what's going to happen, and it's the worst case."

"Now, that's just stupid," Admes pokes the other's forehead, "Stop worrying, would you? We've got plenty of able-bodied warriors around here, and we're not gonna die. Hell, I'd be surprised if we even lost more than a dozen."

Salamander sighs and sits back. He has this feeling that Admes won't even have a moment to _be_ surprised...

* * *

There's usually some sort of ceremony – a large dinner for the family or even big parties for those who are more popular – when a tattoo is finished, but Lani insists that even if Gila _wants_ to at least have her for supper, all she wants to do is sleep. This sets off little marks in Salamander's head, because all she asks him to do is get her food, even if she's joking. So when Gila gives him time alone, leaving to converse with the Elders as he's been doing every evening, Salamander walks through the village, taking in the evening and waiting to gather the wit to go see what in the hell is bothering Lani, who's now technically bonded to him, even if he isn't planning on holding her to any of the rules, regulations, and ceremonies that bonding involves. 

She is still a friend – albeit a viciously beautiful one – and he doesn't like being left in the dark with his friends.

Her shed, hut, shack – whatever she wanted to call it – is coming closer and he realizes that he's got the wit to go see her, and it's now or never as far as his head is concerned. Even if Admes says he should stop thinking logically.

He knocks on the wood beside the door and hears a _thump_ as something is dropped. "What?" Lani shouts in annoyance, and Salamander shakes his head.

"Open up, woman."

"Don't you know how to say _please_?" she asks, cracking open the door nonetheless and staring at him, "What do you want?"

"...Something's wrong, hn?"

Something crosses Lani's face and Salamander registers it as surprise – shock, maybe. She shakes her head. "Nothing's wrong, Red. I'm just tired."

"Tired enough to be fucking around?" Salamander asks, nodding towards a pile of random crap just in his vision. She looks around and then sighs, opening the door wider and letting him slip in.

"Red, I..."

"No, I'm getting it. Give me a minute, I'm a bit slow during wartime." He gazes at the trinkets and sharpening stone and various feathers, jewelry, and such, and gets it very quick. "Running?"

She looks as if she's been struck, so he adds, "Not that I blame you."

"I'm not... It's not _running_ if you don't have any ties to the place you're _leaving_." Lani looks at her stuff, piled up on the only blanket in the place, ready to be tied into a sack and carried off. "I figure I can make it down the mountain and slip around the army during night, or something along those lines."

He's still thinking of what all this means about his feeling, when she says, "Come with me, would you? You've got a bad feeling, like me. You've got it."

Salamander thinks about it seriously, honestly for a moment, and then shakes his head. "It's _running_, and no Corel will run." He looks at Lani sideways, "It might be different in Treno, but here we don't _ever_ try the back door if we can help it. We don't run, Lani."

"Red, it's not running-"

Something hurts. "It's _running_ if you've got ties, isn't it? Well, I've got ties. I've got friends and family and a house and a reputation, Admes and my father. I've got stuff tying me here."

"...I'm sorry, Salamander," she mumbles, "I just..." She looks at him for a long while. "I've got ties, too. Friends and family in Treno, and I can't just stay here and fight a lost cause."

Something snaps and he smacks her across the face, knocking her to the side a little. She yelps and then looks at him before looking away, staring at a wall. "Don't you _dare_ call us a lost cause," he snarls, "Don't you dare call my people a lost cause and act like you're taking the _right _path just because you don't have any ties that you _care about_ here."

She stares at him, confused, and then says, "I didn't mean it like that..."

"You better learn how to talk better, then, woman. You're right to run – we don't need anyone who thinks we're a lost cause. We don't need a damned Alexandrian who runs off just because she's _afraid_. _I_ don't need that." He waves a hand, "What was I _thinking_? I don't fight with cowards."

He grabs the door and nearly rips it off – he's so...

There's not really anything going through his head when he heads back to town. He knows he should be feeling _something_ but it's all just... it's just nothing. His bad feeling gets worse but now, more than ever, he shoves it roughly to the back of his brain and knows that he's going to live just to show that damned bitch that they're not a lost cause.

When he gets to the hut it's still dark, but he doesn't feel like lighting a candle. He simply tumbles into bed and closes his eyes, even if it's early – he's got to get up early and train. And train, and train, and train...

When he wakes up hours later he realizes that Lani's left. He just _knows_. He sighs and closes his eyes and wishes he had left with her.

He doesn't fight with cowards. How in the hell can he fight at all, when _he's_ a coward, too?

* * *

I won't cry for yesterday... 


	5. I Think I Love You Reprise

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I got stuck on one particular part and now I'm afraid I'm going to get stuck again. I don't want to do this.

* * *

No one asks questions. No one asks where Lani is – it's a question that is answered quickly with just a glance at Salamander's face. Even Admes – who usually will ask questions that even Neumond would fret over the wording of – even he doesn't ask. He simply greets Salamander, takes one look at his friend, and then touches his shoulder and asks him how he feels about training a group of under sixteen year olds. 

Gila looks vicious when he realizes it. That's the thing – they don't ask but Salamander can see them realize what she's done. He knows what Gila's thinking when he sees that Lani isn't around, isn't going to be around – will never come around again. He mutters something about bonding with cowards and then gives Salamander his orders for the day.

It goes on like this for about three days. He wakes up, gets his commands and issues them to the young kids who are training. They've pulled any women willing or able to fight out onto the fields and _now_ would be the greatest time for Lani to be here. But she isn't. She's probably to the end of the pass – she might even be moving around the army below, thinking about how lucky she is she cut out now instead of waiting to face those vicious spears and coordinated attacks.

Salamander feels himself start to shake and punches one of the young kids too hard, but doesn't apologize.

* * *

In the week that they all realize might very well be their last, Salamander decides he's going to die. It's a calm, cool realization and he doesn't try to fight it anymore. He will live this last week knowing that he's about to die and will act accordingly. 

As if they have control over the weather – which has been clear for a very long time – deep, dark clouds roll over them and snap lightning tongues at them, growling lowly with thunder and getting ready to burst.

In the evening, as Gila leaves, they open and it begins to pour – heavy torrents that threaten to wash them away before any army can even reach them. Salamander hopes that Lani at least made it out of the mountains or has some sort of rain gear for herself, instead of her normal, skimpy outfit. He berates himself for giving a shit still, even though she left, and steps outside to smoke some of his stowed away, special occasion galenas. The matches are almost drenched but he manages to light up and takes a long, deep breath.

A light flickers, and he turns his head, staring out into the distance. The bad feeling groans to life and he suddenly realizes, _They're here, we overshot it_.

A flash of light from some lightning calms him – it's not anyone. It's just a light in a hut in the distance. He takes a long drag and blows out the smoke slowly. He needs to relax. It's all been planned out – fate has already written the book that they're reading. The events are set in the pages and will not change. _Take it as it comes and stop thinking with your head, Salamander._

Another flash and that hut looks far away. Too far away.

He realizes it in a few seconds and takes one last drag before tossing the roll away, moving quickly over the muddying ground. Thirteen paces and he's reached the dirt and gravel mixture that denotes the end of the main street, and thirty paces after that and he's at the fences around the fields. Another couple of dozen steps and he thumps a fist against the door, once, twice, three times and –

"I wondered when you'd come," Lani mumbles when she opens the door. She looks _tired_. The first thing he thinks is that she hasn't slept. Black rings under her eyes that weren't visible before make a stark contrast against tan skin, and her eyes look dull and bright at the same time; a classic sign of insomnia..

She doesn't have any of her stuff – maybe she just forgot something.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, not meaning to sound so annoyed but not really caring.

"...I got almost all the way down and realized that there's no way I was going to be able to get around the army. It's... It's _huge_, Red." She looks at him, "A lot more than you guys have. And... Well, I couldn't go around it. And I was going to try going through it, at night, you know?" She shakes her head. "But then I realized – if I went through, I'd do it taking off heads. Because I'm not going to just slip through and let them come slaughter any of you guys." She shrugs, "I guess I just have ties here, don't I?" Lani frowns, locking eyes with him. "Remember what I said about you being crazy to try and fuck me, Red?"

"...Yeah," he mutters – he's not really thinking about that, he's stopped thinking really...

"You'd have to be even crazier to call me a coward," she hisses and then attacks him. Most of her weight is behind her when she shoves him and then socks him in the jaw – he tastes blood and so, rightly, he punches her back. He doesn't hit her face, of course, but he gets her in the stomach and swings her around when she tries to attack again, this time with her nails. With a thud, she hits the wall and then comes at him – he grabs her and slams her back against the wall again, breathing hard because goddamn she moves fast in such a small place.

She winces slightly when his hand finds the small of her back – the tattoo, mustn't forget the tattoo. "I'm not a coward," she mutters, staring at him with this unreadable look on her face – her hair's all in her eyes but she looks so...

"They're coming soon. I can get you past them, if you want to leave. You give me the word and-"

"No," she cuts him off, voice low and heated. "No. I've got ties here, now, Red, and I'm not going to run off like some stupid Alexandrian _wench_."

He smirks, "Stay and fight like an Alexandrian soldier, then?"

"No," she says, again. "No. I'm going to stay and fight like the fearsome bounty hunter I am. I'm going to stay and fight like _you_. Fucking coward, not running after me." She puts her hands to his sides and brings him close, leaning fully against him. He tightens his grip on her back, moving away from the tattoo and up along her spine. "What did you think I was going to do, _castrate_ you?"

"You've threatened it before," he replies.

"Red, I couldn't threaten you enough to keep you away for long."

Thoughts run through his head – half-moon marks, warrior goddesses, cowards and bounties – and neither of them are quite sure who moves first, just that they both meet somewhere in the half-way and though it's not really his thing, he doesn't feel at all put off by Lani forcing her mouth against his. After all, Salamander always knew she was one of those leading-types, and he always knew that he wouldn't settle for anyone less.

Salamander has never been good with emotions, and because of that he's never been very good at reading people. He doesn't know how long Lani's been wanting to do this – which was when he had first ordered her to get him a drink, almost three or four months ago. He doesn't know what the hell Lani's been feeling up till now – mostly pride and lust and a little of the other L-word no one likes using when their reputations are on the line. But he knows that right now she wants him in the worst way and, quite seriously, he wants her probably twice as bad.

There's no romance to their movements, no roses or pet names – just movement; frantic, heated. Hands fumbling for cloth knots and pant laces, mashing mouths together and forcing back groans because neither of them want to come out on the bottom so neither will come out on top. Salamander wants to say something, but the mood doesn't call for it – everything he wants to say could be just as easily conveyed through hands, through haphazardly discarding clothes left and right and through-

Lani pushes against him and they move backwards as one, Salamander's calves hitting the rickety wooden bed and so he sits; Lani's still pushing at him so he lies down – she half-straddles him, leaning over so her bare breasts rest against hardened muscle and she rocks her hips back, biting her lip and closing her eyes and looking so utterly perfect–

She's the world's most beautiful bounty hunting warrior goddess and fuck it, he doesn't care if he sounds horribly saccharine and poetic, it's the damned truth.

Salamander groans and feels half-moon marks forming brutally on his shoulders. He brings a hand up and runs it through her hair even as they move together in awkward, animal unison. Still no real noises – they're just gasping against each other, sliding in and out of rhythm only to finally get it in that one final moment –

Lani decides to call and lets out a low, quiet cry that Salamander wouldn't have thought could come from – but he's not thinking, not with Lani still pressing against him, shuddering and shaking in his hands but not scared, not cold, not – not –

He groans silently against the base of Lani's neck and leaves a mark when he bites slightly to keep from actually saying something, from doing something he will _definitely_ regret.

There's nothing particularly beautiful about the afterglow, but Lani's hands move against him, digging around him and managing to pull the blanket up and over them both, mumbling something against his chest and then keeping still, letting Salamander decide if he's going to stay or go – push her off or just take it like a man.

He nods in response to the muffled statement and runs a hand through her hair again, getting stray strands out of his face and not really worrying about why or who or what or when.

His mind is blank – not desperately blank because he _wants_ to forget, but just... soft. As if everything's decided to lay off him for the night and come back tomorrow. Nothing like how it had been with one of Eki's ex's, who had a lot more strings attached and was a lot easier to get into bed.

His hand touches bloody skin and pigments and he shakes his head, wondering...

* * *

The drums have become a common noise for the morning, and so Salamander has timed his sleep so that he can wake up with the first call for training. 

When they begin their normal rhythm, he is already starting to feel his limbs return from sleep and along with the comfortably normal tingling comes an unfamiliar weight against his chest.

He's not used to waking up with people around him – his father is usually out before the first drum-roll – but it's not really that awkward, with Lani. She's laying so still against him that he thinks, for a moment, that she might be –

"I can feel you thinking," she mutters against his chest, "Stop it."

He lets out his breath and sits up, taking her with him and causing her to punch him in the shoulder. "You fucking asshole," she groans, "Go back to sleep!"

"I have to go."

Now Lani hears the drums too, because her eyes open and now she's sliding away from him. "Fuck. I..."

"Forgot," Salamander fills in her unfinished sentence, "I did too. Come on, you'll have to show your face."

"Your father is going to _kill_ me, isn't he?"

"Probably." Salamander stands and stumbles over unpacked items and grabs at their clothes, throwing Lani's to her haphazardly. "You can make up your cowardice by helping me train the runts."

"I'm not a fucking coward," she snarls viciously, pulling on her ratty top and standing to redo her skirt. "Don't call me that."

"I'm not going to play around with you," he responds easily, "You were a coward and you ran. Just because I slept with you doesn't mean I'm going to smooth over things."

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, trying to flatten it closer to her head and keep it from looking so strangled. "I figured that."

"So why are you being stupid? Let's go. They'll be waiting."

Salamander is halfway to the door when Lani reaches out and grabs his wrist.

"I have a bad feeling, Red."

All of last night's feelings come back to the Eidechsen and he suddenly feels as if he should be sitting down. He's had the bad feeling for a very long time now, ever since they had first found out about the approaching army of zealots intent on taking their land.

"You're just imagining shit," he growls lowly and leaves the hut. A few muffled curses and then Lani is quickly coming after him, matching his pace and carrying her axe as if she's waiting for someone to jump out and attack her.

The way some of the Eidechsen are looking at her gives both of them plenty reason to keep on guard, and Salamander straightens his posture and gives a few of his peers a "Try It I Dare You" look.

Admes is in front of them now, arms crossed and a completely benign smile on his face. His "I Knew It" look is enough for both of them and he simply nods, tilting his head and saying that their group is forming over there, so let's go.

There's a sudden sound from their left and Lani spins, holding her axe up and catching Ond's claws against it, eyes narrowing even as he shouts obscenities at her.

"You _defile_ my _life's work_ by running as a coward would, and come back as though nothing happened!" he snarls, pulling back and clenching his fist, allowing his claws to go ramrod straight. "You _useless Alexandrian-_"

There's a sudden _whoosh_ as Lani swings her axe, intending to land a decapitating blow to the old Eidechsen's neck, but a gloved, clawed hand grabs it and risks breaking the tough leather, halting the swing and saving Ond's life.

Gila glares from Lani to Ond, eyes burning even when his voice is level. "Ond. She had no ties to us when she left. Things like this are not worth fighting over right now." Ond moves to make an argument against Gila, but is cut off with a firm, "Settle your grievances _afterwards_."

The old Eidechsen draws back and hisses under his breath, before turning and stalking away into the suddenly thick crowd. Lani doesn't move her axe and Gila, therefore, doesn't move his claws.

"I do not know why you left," he says, voice very quiet now and some of the fire out of his eyes. "I do not _want_ to know. But so long as you are here, and you are making yourself useful, I don't care." He steps back, "You're part of our strongest offense _and_ our strongest defense. Do you understand what you've put us through by leaving?"

She lowers her axe but not her eyes. "Yes."

"Do you understand that if you leave us under dire circumstances again, I will personally hunt you out and my hand will hold the blade that cuts you down?"

She shakes her head. "I won't allow that," she growls, jerking a thumb to Salamander, who frowns but doesn't say anything because it's not his place. "He's the only one of you that I'll let kill me. So don't fucking _try_ it, you hear me!" She snarls the last bit to the gathered crowd, and some of the younger Eidechsen pull back in surprise.

Gila's eyes narrow but he nods in affirmation. "Admes," he says, not looking away from the girl in front of him, "Assign your students between the three of you. I expect _results_, today."

He turns and stalks off and Admes looks at Lani in confusion. "You just went against Gila?" he asks, "Even Neumond himself wouldn't do that."

"He's just like Salamander," she responds, suddenly much more at ease now that everyone's backing away from them. "Only, he's more uppity. Come on."

Admes looks to Salamander as Lani starts off in the direction they had previously been walking in, but the redhead merely shrugs and nods at Lani's back. Admes shakes his head and follows the woman, deciding to keep his comments to himself – which works out well enough for Salamander.

* * *

Later, no one would be able to figure out what had happened. 

The sun was hidden behind thick clouds once again, which were threatening rain and at some points actually did let loose short torrents of water that created a muddy, soaking field for practicing in. Salamander pushed his students harder, with the soft ground creating more hazards and proving how under-trained the kids were.

Everything went at normal speed – hours passed as hours would and seconds as seconds.

But he feels it suddenly slow – everything. The air, the wind, the raindrops beginning their descent to the earth below – they all slow to a near stop as he hears the piercing noise of trumpets.

Brass instruments meaning foreign troops echo throughout the entire valley and they all, almost as one, come to a halt, finishing solid moves but not continuing, most staying in defensive positions or sliding into them.

Lani pulls her axe away from one of the students – she had been training him with it in case he found her or one of the mercenaries dead on the ground – and turns easily, muscles tightening and eyes searching out the enemy.

Salamander feels a hand on his shoulder and looks at Admes, who is suddenly grim – too grim, much more dark than the other had _ever_ seen his friend. He hears his father shouting out orders, telling the students that training's over and now it's time to actually do something _useful_.

He hears a panicked murmur run through the kids behind him, and then, as one, they kneel to the ground and pick up in complete unison:

"Neumond, geh voran, auf der Lebensbahn."

Lani looks confused by the words and so Salamander repeats it in Alexandrian tongue, loud for everyone to hear, "Neumond, still lead on, till our rest be won."

"Und wir wollen nicht verweilen..."

"And although the way be cheerless..."

"Dir getreulich nachzueilen."

"We will follow, calm and fearless."

He doesn't bother speaking the last lines in Alexandrian and simply completes the hymn in his own language:

"Führ uns an der Hand, bis ins Vaterland."

Lani doesn't speak and though the murmuring has died down slightly, the air is alive again.

The drums pick up suddenly, responding to more trumpet calls, and Salamander clenches his fist.

"Guide us by thy hand – to our Fatherland."

* * *

Almost exact copy of "Jesu, geh voran," by Ludwig von Zinzendorf, translated by Jane Borthwick. Exchanged Jesu for Neumond.

I meant that bit to be past tense, too, so please don't correct it.


	6. Have You Ever Seen The Rain

A/N: This was very hard to write. I only want to know if you feel the way I did when writing this when you read. Thanks for understanding.

* * *

_We were destined from the start to lose._

_Neumond does not exist._

_We do not exist._

_I_

_Don't_

_Want_

_To_

_Die...

* * *

_

The sky never once cleared. The clouds wouldn't have had time to move away from the valley, and they didn't seem to want to miss this... 

The rain fell heavily but it didn't stop anything. Everyone went at speeds unknown to nature – every stroke of a blade and every claw unleashed on those trespassing was quick, precise, but in the end useless. There was no reason to attack and there was no point in defending because it was over before it had even begun.

The oldest Eidechsen are the first line – saving the younger, stronger warriors is imperative – and they are forced to deal with heavy spears pointed parallel to the ground, and arrows with sharp tips laced with poison greet their every step in advance. The first to fall is an old male named Tuan, who has three dead wives and seven dead children and one living daughter in his hut, cowering under the bed and hoping that nothing will happen to him.

He is followed shortly by Upen, Sloan, Arash, and Emlyn, the last of which is the oldest woman in Die Stadt and who will put up the most fight out of all the Eidechsen women.

There is a sudden flash from the back of the enemy army and one of the fields of wheat ignites, sending startles shrieks through the Eidechsen women and causing most of the men to swear vehemently.

"Magic," Salamander hears Lani shout but his head is swimming – there's rain why isn't the fire going out – and she exclaims, "Stay on top, Red, don't _panic-_"

She is cut off as one of the younger Eidechsen stumbles back into her, arrows protruding sharply from his chest and his eyes are blank so Lani growls and moves to her left, letting him fall but not stopping to say a thing, just lunging forward to get to the front. Salamander follows even as Admes shouts "don't go Salamander" and ignores hands because he's _not going to let her die alone_...

Another burst of light and the ground directly in front of Salamander flashes golden-red-yellow like fire, so he jumps over the rising flames and dodges arrows because now he knows how they fall –

There's a break in the front ten people wide and there are already mercenaries coming through the line, hacking side by side and dealing fatal blows with broadswords and axes, and Lani meets one center file, swinging her axe and cutting him down. Salamander slashes through some of them and the two work out to fill the ten person gap with just themselves, working fast and doing everything in their power to keep up –

Arrows stop flying and this is good, but now the spears are too close so another dozen Eidechsen are skewered – among them is Latham, who shouldn't have been fighting but wasn't about to let his title as Elder keep him from protecting the people he had lied to.

Eki's shouting from behind them but Salamander doesn't look back, just braces himself and ducks lowly under a spear, grabbing the shaft and jerking the owner forward, claws extended and finding home in the enemy's ribcage.

He feels someone brush against him and Admes lunges forward, eyes narrowed and blood on his lips and still coming, and Salamander doesn't know _why _doesn't know _who would hurt Admes_ because he was always just _nice_ –

His friend stumbles, dodges a pike and slams his full body weight against the soldier, shoving them both backwards into another pike and Salamander _knows_ he's shouting, because what a fucking _stupid_ _thing to do!_ – but it wouldn't have mattered because now Salamander sees the huge gashes along his friend's back-

Lani's screaming at him to not be stupid but Admes is pulling back against the pike, blood _everywhere _dropping things that Salamander thought you couldn't – and he's running again and slitting throats and stomach cavities and there's a soft light around him like a cure-

His father is at one of the very last lines and he's chanting frantically because the other army is getting there too fast but he _has to help Admes if only him_-

Salamander shouts and Admes gasps because there's no more for him to hit – he's _gotten through them he can run_ – but no there's one of the trained soldiers, coming up and

"ADMES!"

* * *

_I didn't think it would be so fast._

_I didn't have time to think._

_I wish they could have been alright...

* * *

_

Somehow Salamander doesn't stop and now he's changing direction because Lani is, because now Admes is down there's no reason to hold back – he sees Eki gagging on blood some meters away but for some reason nothing really matters now, he's never felt this this this empty this hollow like something – he's grown up with Admes how could – why would- 

Lani's hacking away in front of him screaming all sorts of things that women shouldn't scream but he can't think about it – he's doing the same, he realizes, he's screaming just as much he's sure his face is bloody but it isn't his, he isn't like Admes...

There's sudden screaming from around them and they look because some haphazard magic has ignited one of the huts, and it's burning fast but why, it's _stone..._

It's not haphazard at all it's completely deliberate, Lani's shouting to find the mages, they're the power but everyone's in chaos now there's no battling so much as slaughtering-

He realizes all the huts are igniting, catching fire from the neighbor and spreading so fast.

He gets knocked to the side and Ond is screaming "Etiess no _no_" and he's slashing through people he doesn't care if they're his own or the enemy, and Salamander follows to keep the soldiers off of him but it's too late, too _fucking late_-

Lani is shouting that he shouldn't leave, "Don't leave us it's too late," but it's like the old Eidechsen doesn't even realize that his house was one of the first to burn, all he knows is that his _son is in an inferno_-

Salamander remembers when Etiess was born, though it's foggy and he doesn't really think much about it a lot. Ond had been actually _happy_ because he had _known_ Etiess was bound to be great, bound to be so strong and so willful and so... so...

Gila is beside him and he's telling Salamander not to let a single man live no matter what he says, because they're murdering people for no reason – Admes will be fine, he's in the halls of Neumond, it's not something to

Blood hits his face and he realizes suddenly that his father had been so _good_ and if only he had just listened just been a little loyal then then then maybe

* * *

_We were going to lose._

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

Lani's grabbing at his arm saying "We have to go we have to go" even as Ond screams out and hits the ground with an axe so much like Lani's and she cries out, "No, fuck, not _him you fuckers-_" 

But she's right they have to go because he can't see any of the other Eidechsen living even if they're still fighting, he just sees corpses and –

Everything goes slow and Lani pulls him out of the fight before another huge explosion of light and heat takes out nearly the entire-

They hit the treeline so quickly that Salamander can't even understand even as they go through trees now, Lani's face so blank and eyes so carefully darting around and blood all over but _none of it_ is hers –

She's older than him, and she's smarter, and she knows that they are a lost cause.

He wishes that he had seen it too.

* * *

Lani doesn't know if she should look back at Salamander but right now, all she can think of is how Ond had really given a shit. She had liked that old fucker. 

She had liked all of them.

Salamander sags suddenly against her and she looks at him, remembering the weight of the fifteen year old Eidechsen she had taught just before the battle in her hands, eyes like dead men's and blood in a lolling mouth...

But he's not bleeding, at least, not heavily, it's just exhaustion, and she looks around before deciding on stopping behind a huge, ancient tree. The kingdom will probably tear this tree down to make room for a bigger road.

She helps Salamander sit down and tells him to lean against the tree, it'll help. He looks blank, so carelessly empty that she wants to rip his throat out for being such a coward.

He's not a coward, though, and she knows that everything she might think is just a byproduct of what she had just...

Gila had beaten her.

When she had sparred with him, he had beaten her both rounds. When he had been cut down so easily she realized that she and Salamander stood no chance – that none of them did, really, but she was selfish and just wanted to make sure her mate was alright.

Awkward words, she thinks, because Salamander isn't her mate – that's an Eidechsen phrase. Maybe more like a lover. A comrade, a brother-in-arms-with-benefits.

The words don't matter though – all that matters is getting out of the valley before the army came to burn the forest.

She kneels in front of the redhead. "Red," she mumbles, "Red, we need to go."

He doesn't respond, his head hanging so that his chin rests against his chest, eyes blank.

"Red, they're going to burn this down soon. We're going to get caught in the blast..."

"...like Etiess..."

She winces because she had talked to Ond before this all. She had spent a long while talking about the tattoos he gave and his tattoos – "_This one is for protection, this one was given to me by my father – what, that one? That one was a badge for taking the head of a beast Gila had nearly been mauled by. Stupid idiot, he never paid attention to his back..."_ – and he told her about his wife (though they didn't use that word, it was _mate_ for Eidechsen), and about his six year old son who's mentors were both him and Gila, even if Gila only provided when Ond was busy giving some hapless teenager the tattoos he deserved.

He had later mentioned before she had left (_run_) that most of the warriors that would fight the army were going to be real children, without tattoos, and that worried him because...

There's a deep rumble and she blinks out of her thoughts as Salamander tilts his head back and lets out this – this...

This tortured, mangled, roaring scream that shakes the ground and the leaves and even the rain seems to hesitate before continuing as it has been. His eyes are open and wide and she can see the whites completely, all around the dark brown, and she realizes he's not _blank_, not _empty_ – he's just so full of _rage_ – it's like the rocks in the desert that get so hot that they're cold; he's so full that he looks...

His head knocks against the tree and then the scream-roar subsides, fading in to hoarse sobs.

Lani wonders if she would feel the same way if it was her family and friends out there.

She leans in and wraps her arms around his shoulders, and cries too because that _had been_ her family and friends.

* * *

It's dark and the rain has stopped when Lani hears the voices. 

"I don't _care_ if you think they're all dead in that field, I saw that Alexandrian wench run this way with one of them! _Find them_! I want them all _dead_!"

She shakes, and then shakes Salamander's shoulder. "Red," she rasps, "We have to go."

He doesn't respond right away, but slowly looks up and his face is dry now, but his eyes are still hot-cold, full-empty.

"I am not going," he growls and he doesn't sound at all like he should.

"What – Salamander," she tries, "We can't stay here, they'll kill us too."

"I am not leaving." He pushes her off of him and stands, looking towards the village which they can't see but know. "They need to be buried."

"Salamander," she hisses, eyes widening, "They'll _kill_ you – they probably cremated all the bodies together, with all the magic-"

"Shut _up_, you fucking coward," he snarls suddenly, glaring down at her and drawing almost all breath from her. "I am not leaving them there to be abandoned. I will not let anyone leave."

He turns and starts walking through the brush, disappearing into the dark, and Lani stands, looking at her axe that she forgot to clean and then taking it up, holding it in her hands and contemplating it as she follows Salamander.

She doesn't remember all the bodies that her axe has cut through, because they were all worthless bounties and idiots who got on her bad side, and beasts that had done the same. She knows, however, that it has it's own persona – it's own aura – and that the blood it's shed tonight doesn't sate it at all. It's an inherently evil weapon, and this good-killing has hurt it slightly, but she isn't going to let it have that much say in what she does.

Die Stadt smells like burning blood and flesh and wood. There are three bonfires in the center of the once-farmland and there are fifty or so soldiers all sifting through dead bodies, making nice lines of their own casualties and piling the Eidechsen bodies up, another fifty going back and forth between the fires and the bodies, throwing them in as if they were just logs.

There's a sudden burst of light in front of her and she wonders faintly if they had spotted her and Salamander, if they were setting them on fire too, but this light is warmer. It's almost comfortable, but it has an underlying surge of emotion that charges it and causes her to tense and breathe deep.

Salamander stands in front of her but not even noticing her presence. He's glowing, with spikes protruding from his back and skin sharp and crystallized, shining from within.

He stalks forward and she realizes his hands have become one with his claws, and they're much longer and more vicious looking than ever before, and she quickly follows him.

It's only them.

It's two against a hundred.

One in fifty chance, really – but Lani's faced worse.

* * *

By the time they're finished there are no bodies from the enemy forces. Every last one was thrown on top of the desecrated Eidechsen bodies, stoking the fire and allowing the entire valley to be clogged with the smoke. 

They've barely laid down their weapons when Salamander collapses, glow leaving so suddenly and just leaving a pale and tired and almost afraid Eidechsen behind. Almost, Lani thinks, because he will never be afraid again.

They rest for a few moments, watching the bonfires from the ruins of Lani's shack, and then begin digging graves.

They find Ond at the bottom of a pile and Gila is next to him, and it's almost as if they were boasting because _hell_, at least they were together, like real fucking friends. Salamander spends a very long time just sitting beside them and Lani almost wants to cry again because that's her fucking family there, their fucking family, even if she hadn't ever really thought of it like that before. Salamander looks tired and no longer angry.

They bury them and Salamander spends another long period of time just standing there, so Lani stands next to him. They're the third and fourth graves in the fifteenth row. Lani puts a few extra rocks on top to remind them of this fact and they continue.

It's nearly morning when they find Admes.

Now Salamander stops for real – everything seems to just freeze around him – and then he sits down and just touches Admes' hair, touches his face and mumbles under his breath about things he's sorry he didn't do, and how he never lied to Admes and he never will and he's so sorry he ran but he had to, please understand. And Lani sits next to Admes as well and just kind of wishes she had taken them to Treno, and says that They Would Have Had So Much Fun there, they would have been so much... Everything would have been better if only they had come with her for a day, she says, because she wishes she could have taken him with them and she asks why the fuck he had to be the strong one, and why couldn't he just-

She finds herself crying a lot sooner than Salamander does.

Number thirty in row one-hundred.

* * *

Lani wants to take Salamander with her so badly, wants to take him to Treno so they can at least drink this away for a while, so they can at least stay together, but he has things he wants to do and she isn't going to stop him. So she nods to him and says I want to see you around, but I know that won't happen and then starts the long trip back home from home.

* * *

Lani screams at Salamander and shoves him and points at the girl and snarls "you fucking idiot, you fucking coward, she's a fucking _child_, just because her people killed _yours_ doesn't mean you need to kill her, you fucking _idiot_!" 

So he smacks her and she fights back nail and tooth and finally manages to pin him and cries out "You're better than this, you're not a kidnapping scumbag, I don't _like_ kidnappers, they're the people I kill for two thousand gil..."

* * *

She finds him in a half-pool of blood choking and trying to breathe through smoke from charred remains of a kingdom. She tells him she's going to leave him here to die because that's what any smart person would do when he says something she never would have thought- 

"I'm so sorry."

She helps him down to the nearby kingdom of Alexandria, where she knows people who know people, and asks a woman named Cecilia to help Salamander. She heals him physically and tells him she can see he's hurt more than that and she can't help him.

He tells her he doesn't care but tells Lani later when she's laying against him, "I'm so sorry."


End file.
